


Birthday Gift

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Bday fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve got all these love letters piled up on the floor of our room addressed to someone named Dani,” said Peter. He nearly flinched at how venomous his own voice sounded, but he damn well had the right to be irritated at something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> birthday fic for spideypool.tumblr.com

“Who’s Dani?”

Wade turned from his place at the counter where he was baking a cake.

“Who?”

“You’ve got all these love letters piled up on the floor of our room addressed to someone named Dani,” said Peter. He nearly flinched at how venomous his own voice sounded, but he damn well had the right to be irritated at something like this.

Wade snorted, fixing his attention back to the cake. “What’s the matter Spidey, jealous?”

Peter pulled Wade away from the oven, slamming him harshly against the wall.

“Getting all feisty now, I like where this is going, baby boy.”

He tightened his grip on Wade’s shoulder until he heard him wince.

“Shit, Peter, at least let me finish the damned cake before we get all rough.”

“I don’t fucking believe you!” he snarled, pushing Wade harder into the wall before he stepped aside, pacing a disoriented circle as he ran a hand through his hair, plopping down at the kitchen chair with a heavy sigh. Two years. Two fucking years, Wade had never cheated on him. At least had never been caught cheating on him. Peter felt at a loss.

“Aren’t you gonna ask what it’s all for before you start jumping to conclusions?” said Wade, amusement hinting at his voice.

He let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t try to excuse this as an attempt at ‘community service’.”

“But it is! It’s her birthday, baby boy. Actually we’re kinda late on that, so it’s like a belated birthday. So we’re baking up a second version of that Spideypool cake to suck up, and then after … ” he trailed off, lewd grin on his face.

Peter quirked his brow. “After?”

Wade walked over, straightening Peter up in his chair so he could straddle his lap, arms loosely draped around his neck, lips brushing a gentle trail along his throat. Peter shivered, and he hated how Wade could make him forget his anger so easily.

He pushed Wade back, carefully examining his face. There was no hint of dishonesty in his eyes. All he saw was a worried yearning – and an honest affection.

“That cake can wait,” he growled, pulling Wade back down onto him to crash their lips together. He kissed him desperately, hands shaking as he fumbled with his belt.

“Great, this is actually the main event of her birthday gift!” Wade said cheerily.

Peter couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Explanations later – but you’d better damn well have a good one,” he said, pulling Wade’s shirt up and over his head.

“You know, for a smart guy, you’re pretty dumb if you can’t correlate birthday with spideypool and por – mpfh.” 

He bit down on Wade’s lip, kissing him intently, hand moving down to squeeze around Wade’s erection peeking through his boxers, drawing something between a squeak and a moan from him.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you forget how to breathe,” he growled low into Wade’s ear.

He felt Wade shiver in response.

“So that you never forget who you belong to.”

Wade tried to snort, but it came out more as a moan.

“Nice attempt at dirty talk, but I belong to the fandom,” he said breathlessly.

Peter pushed Wade to the floor, possessed by desire and jealousy and rage, fucking Wade _hard_ , teasing him, marking him with his lips and his teeth, changing his pace constantly throughout so that Wade never knew when he’d be slow or rough or unbearably deep, taking him so fully until he was a boneless, panting mess, gasping out Peter’s name until his throat was sore.

They were laying there, content and wrapped up in each other’s arms, until Peter smelled something burning and Wade threw him off in a desperate attempt to salvage the cake.


End file.
